Porque te quiero
by Telitah
Summary: Un one-shot de Franticshipping RubyxSapphire, del manga Pokémon . Un día, tiempo después de las aventuras entre estos dos buenos amigos, Ruby se arma de valor para decirle a Sapphire lo que siempre le ha querido hacer saber; Sus verdaderos sentimientos.


Aquella tarde el sol estaba resplandeciente, único y sublime. Ella miraba atentamente el paso lento de las nubes que se difuminaban muy, muy arriba de su cabeza.  
-Esto es...bastante agradable. -Se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos para sentir el viento chocar con su cara. Una presencia interrumpió su momento.  
-¿Perdida en tus pensamientos nuevamente, Sapphire? -Ella volteó para mirarlo; él le sonrió.  
-Oh, Ruby. -Se limitó a contestar la chica, sin rastro de sentimiento alguno en esas palabras.  
-Creí que estarías en el laboratorio de tu padre. -Le dijo él, pero Sapphire volvió a mirar el atardecer.  
-Y yo creí que tú te irías a Johto para estas vacaciones. -Mencionó Sapphire sin mirarle.  
-Era eso.  
-¿El qué? -Preguntó la chica de profundos ojos de color zafiro mientras se levantaba para mirar fijamente a Ruby. Éste se intimidó por su penetrante mirar.  
-Eh...pues...yo...creo que ha habido un malentendido. No me voy a ir a Johto. -Dijo Ruby. Sapphire cambió efusivamente su mirada por una notablemente asombrada.  
-¿En serio? -Preguntó ella.  
-Sí, en serio, me quedaré aquí, contigo. -Finalizó Ruby con una cálida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sapphire levemente.  
-Pues...gracias, supongo. -Respondió Sapphire.  
-Y ahora, ¿En qué pensabas? -Preguntó el joven.  
-¿Realmente te interesa? -Mencionó Sapphire. Ruby se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Por qué no? -Dijo él. Sapphire hizo una mueca; desde aquella pelea contra Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza, hace no más de dos años, Ruby se había convertido en un chico más poderoso, pero también un chico que evitaba empezar o continuar una conversación acerca de la "charla" que ambos tuvieron antes de dejar la Isla Espejismo. Sapphire pensaba a menudo en esa charla, pero Ruby no pretendía lo mismo. La chica de cabello color café se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su amigo de toda la vida.  
-Y si con decirte que pensaba en algo que tú no recuerdas por una supuesta amnesia, ¿Te quedarás conforme? -Ruby se puso tenso de repente. Su mirada decidida desapareció.  
-Ya veo...  
-En fin, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Adiós, Ruby. -Finalizó Sapphire mientras se alejaba de Ruby con destino a su hogar. El joven coordinador se quedó mirándola partir. Observó sus manos, y su mirada se volvió triste. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a correr detrás de la chica.  
-¡Sapphire, espera! -Exclamó Ruby. Sapphire se volteó bruscamente para reprocharle.  
-¿¡Qué quieres!? -Pero de lo que tardó un poco en percatarse Sapphire fue que al voltearse se había encontrado con los grandes ojos color rubí de su amigo muy cerca de los de ella. La chica podía sentir su respiración. En sus mejillas, comenzaban a aparecer las pruebas de sus sentimientos. Cuando Sapphire reaccionó, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza.  
-¿Q-quieres? Digo, ¿Qué quieres? -Sapphire estaba tan nerviosa que le costaba concentrarse para hablar correctamente.  
-Y-yo...solo quería decirte que...que... -Comenzó Ruby.  
-¡HABLA YA! -Interrumpió una Sapphire harta de todo el ambiente que se había provocado.  
-¡Te Quiero! -Exclamó Ruby con toda sinceridad. Sapphire se estremeció, y sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban poco a poco. Ruby respiró muy hondo y comenzó a sonrojarse. Sapphire se fue poniendo en la misma situación. Instantes después de que el silencio reinara, Ruby retomó la charla.  
-Yo...bueno, realmente nunca había sentido algo así. Es...extraño, pero...me gusta. Perdona por estarlo evitando todo este tiempo.  
-También yo te quiero, y...a esta edad, quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado de aquél Salamence. -Concluyó Sapphire con una dulce y sincera sonrisa. Ruby no mencionó nada, pero también sonrió cálidamente.  
-Bien, creo que...es momento de regresar al laboratorio de mi padre. -Mencionó Sapphire.  
-Eh, sí claro, ¡Vamos! -Exclamó Ruby-. ¿Sabes? Papá dice que la herida que me dejó el Salamence va a quedarme de por vida. ¡Vaya forma de identificarme! Nunca podré dar una imagen elegante y descente en los Concursos Pokémon con esta herida.  
-Claro, Ruby, es una verdadera lástima. -Dijo Sapphire volteando los ojos con sarcasmo.  
Ambos amigos tomaron sus bicicletas y se montaron en ellas para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas juntos, con el sol a punto de esconderse, atravesando distintas ciudades de Hoenn. Sapphire se había percatado de que Ruby le había revelado que realmente sí recordaba aquella charla en la Isla Espejismo, y se lo aseguró inconscientemente. Sapphire sonrió para sí misma, convencida de que Ruby de verdad la quería, y de que una nueva aventura por Hoenn estaba por comenzar.  
Así, los buenos y grandes amigos regresaban a Villa Raíz; habían llegado a sus hogares, y la sonrisa sobresalía en los rostros de ambos iluminados por los débiles rayos de sol que quedaban, mientras se tomaban de la mano para regresar...juntos.


End file.
